Things I'd Do For You 3: School for the Real World
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Look I'm back! Yes, well this fic is about a school of Fan Fiction Authors FFA in which it is being run by Jhonen and Co. Also some Roman Dirge characters. Please RR! Discontinued.
1. A Slave Labor Group Artist as a Teacher?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You III: 

School for the Real World

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Yes! Things I'd Do For You is back by popular demand! Read by IZ an BUM fans alike I'm hoping to now draw in Lenore fans and fans of the voice of G.I.R.! If you could do anything to make this dream come true I'd be so happy I'd make you a cake! I heard a rumor somewhere that somebody already did this kind of fic but I think that's only a rumor. If this isn't true please e-mail me and I shall give you credit. However, you must tell me the title of the story so I can prove that it really was your idea at the start. Dedicated to CryingChild who taught me how to laugh, Charon who taught me how to except the cruel gyp of reality, and to Jhonen C. Vasquez who taught me how to be different with pride.)

  
  


Chapter 1: A Slave Labor Group Artist as a Teacher?

MiriahoftheWind looked around San Francisco only to notice the buildings were on fire. The fire rampaged all around the city and soon the whole bay was inflamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Miriah screamed and stopped suddenly. A large seagull came from the sky and soon it began to rain. She followed it to Hyde's Docks and onto the C. A. Thayer. The Seagull settled with four other seagulls. Two of them were gray colored with large, large eyes. The other two were more of a whitish color with different designs on it's wings. The larger of this two which Miriah assumed was the male had more spirals than anything else. However the one that she was chasing had beautiful and colorful plumage with round dark, walnut eyes. They started to fly away and somehow, strangely, Miriah turned to a seagull and flew away too.....

"BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" 

"Huh? What?" Miriah looked up to see that her alarm clock had awakened her. She slammed her hand down on the 'Snooze' button.

"Fuck." she murmured, "That had been a great dream. Yeah, flying is cool." Miriah got up to looked out the window. People walked fro and to San Francisco. Miriah lived on the west-northern side so her house had a perfect view of watching people and small boats called Ferries sail around S.F. Bay. It had been Sunday and time for her to get the paper. As we all know in California (like everywhere else) has a huge super-size paper on Sundays. Miriah went outside where street performers danced. Suddenly the paper came at her in full velocity and smacked her right in the head.

"Curse you paper boy!!!! Curse you!!!!" she screamed in furry. Finally she picked it up and read today's headline.

"Sweet Angry Jesus." she gasped and ran into her building whooping with joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was yesterday, (before Miriah got her paper) and Jhonen Vasquez sat nervously in a office. He wasn't alone, however for his close friends Roman Dirge and Rikki Simmons. In front of them was a lady behind a desk, a psychiatrist to be exact.

"Good mourning to all three of you. My name is Debra. I called you here today because for about a year you worked on a T.V. show called Invader Zim."

"Actually Roman and I did the work. Jhonen gave the orders." Rikki stated.

"Hey! I did way more than my share. I even did other people's shares! But did I complain. I think not!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Debra, "The point is that my research shows that kids that are: possessing a low self-esteem level, suicidal, homicidal, acquiring disturbing behavior are, in fact, misunderstood. If they were to find a 'group' of their own than maybe they wouldn't have these problems for they would have friends to confide in. The State of California has rented me a school in San Jose for an entire school year, in which, we will mix in to classes of kids. One of these I believe you are familiar with, Mr. Vasquez. Have you heard of www.fanfiction.net?" 

Jhonen gulped. Oh, I heard of it alright he thought.

"Um, yeah."

"Yes well we'll mix these kinds of 'young adults' with non-fanfictionists who have never heard of their obsession and record the results."

"So what do you want with us?" Roman asked.

"Well that's very simple. I want you, Mr. Simmons, and Mr. Vasquez to run the school."

The three artists gaped at her. The state approved of this?

"You...you want US to run it?" Rikki questioned, "AND your including fanfiction.net?"

"Yes." Debra said as if she just stated a very simple request.

"Gentlemen," Jhonen said, "This will be a year that'll live in infamy."

"If we ever survive it." Roman muttered.

(A/N: You heard it right ladies and gents! I'm hosting a IZ school!!!! I put FF.N writers, however 'cuz if you know anyone who would be interested in doing something like this wether they know Jhonen or not please tell me. In each chapter Miriah switches from one group to another so although the majority will be IZ, JTHM, IFS, BAD, Lenore, SQUEE, etc there will be other people! Do you want to be a part of this??? Of course you do! I hope... well review, and give me your e-mail address, name you want to be known as in this fic, what kind of stories you do [IZ, Harry Potter, Originals, Lord of the Rings etc.], and which classes you want to take. But keep in mind the max in 8 classes and the min is 2 classes. Who will teach the classes? You gasp. Well you'll just have ta find out!

  
  


Classes:

1. P.E./Self Defense

2. History

3. Math

4. Science

5. Drama

6. Health

7. Band/ Orchestra

8. Foreign Language

9. Language Arts

10. Invading

11. Art

12. Computer class

13. Driving (cars, motorcycles, voot cruisers ect.)

14. Psychology/ Managing your robotic units)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Alina

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You III: 

School for the Real World

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Alina

Alina walked into her room. She came from Helena, Montana. Two months ago she was diagnosed with Anorexia. Alina was sent here so that she may "bond" with the others and while still undergoing sessions. Her mother loved the idea but she hated it. She heard strange and unusual things about these people. She heard they stole, got drunk, and even worshiped the devil. She walked into the dorm rooms to go unpack her stuff that had been brought to her room by the staff. She was going to be sharing the room with a bunch of other people and she wanted to get there as soon as possible so the others wouldn't see how fat she was. She looked at her room ticket. Room 777 on the 7th floor

(A/N: Yes, I know. EVERYONE has their room on 777! When ever I go on trips that's the first thing I look for, the room number. The closest I got was in the eight hundreds.)

Suddenly there was a scream, "Oh. My. God. I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING NNY'S NUMBER!!!" There was more whooping and shrieking except with other girls.

"Those must be the fanfiction authors." Alina said out loud. She looked at her pamphlet once more. It read:

"During your stay you will have regular school classes and obtain sessions. You will be sharing your room with eight other Fan Fiction Authors. They might be unstable so be careful of what you insult." Alina finally came upon the seventh floor and gulped. There were hallways marked 710, 720, 730, 740, 750, 760, 770, 780, and 790. She took the 770 and went down the hall. Each had it's own door with it's own unique conversation:

771:

"So my friend reviews and tells me it's kind of sickening for a Yugi/Yami slash but she was originally a Invader Zim fan so she doesn't understand how acceptable those things are in Anime."

772:

"I'm like, 'Mom! There's Harry! There's Harry!' But she doesn't understand these things. She just goes, 'That's nice, hon.' and puts on ear muffs so she can't hear me. I sooo, can't wait till the movie comes out!"

773:

"I'm watching my Outsiders DVD in peace right? So my dad comes along and goes, 'You've watched that everyday since we've got it.' and I'm like, 'So?' and so he answers, 'we got it five Christmases ago' and he goes on and on and on and on. It's really sad how low his obsessiveness is."

774:

"My God, you don't know how mad my mom was when she saw that I bought a Blink-182 CD. Then I told her, 'So you let Christina have that Eminem CD!' Then the sparks really flew."

775:

"Yeah, so I've written Haiku for years now and it's really getting better. I'm mean at first I sucked but I really think I'm making progress."

776:

"I think I'll never read another slash fic again. I'm mean there can be some exceptional slash. It's cute fluff sometimes. But a Bilbo/Golem fic? That's just wrong....REALLY wrong."

777:

Nothing seemed to lie in room 777. Alina walked in and found nobody was inside. It was really late at night where was everybody? Suddenly behind her the door turned.

"Sweet Angry Jesus! WE GOT 'NNY'S NUMBER!" cried a girl who spoke this. 

She presumed jumping up and down insanely before turning to Alina and said, "I am Invader Nina! I write Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and SQUEE but I like Lenore and I Feel Sick too! Who are you and which sections do you write."

"I'm Alina and I don't write fanfiction. I don't go on the Internet either."

Alina wore a simple lavender shirt with and dark purple skirt. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and there was a small amount of make up on her Korean face.

Invader Nina however wore blue jeans with a 'I'M DANICIN' LIKE A MONKEY!' T-Shirt.

"If your not a FF.N writer than why are you here?" Nina asked confused.

"Because I have anorexia." Alina mumbled quietly.

"Awww, somebody needs a hug!" Nina said and actually hugged Alina. She stood there in shock. Was this some kind of ritual thing?

"Look! I've got a suit with 'Nny!" a girl outside squealed. Who is this 'knee' I keep hearing about Alina wondered. The door opened and there walked a girl with black shiny rubber looking pants. She had boots which were long and black with a metal toe, long sleeved shirt that had a green alien with red eyes say, "I think I've had my fill of these horrible stink people things for today." A long black trench coat, a Dib pen, pink tinted glasses, and her hair in a pony tailed. Her make up was thick black eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

"Hey! I'm Invader Nina!" Nina said on cue hoping to have some fanfiction author here, "I write Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and SQUEE! but I like Lenore and I Feel Sick too. She's Alina are non fan fiction person."

"Awesome! I am known as Invader Zine (pronounced Zeen): The DEAD Lord of All Humans! I write Invader Zim stuff. So is this all?"

"Yeah, until the others arrive."

"Hey, I get to live with 'Nny!" In came a small tye dyed robot capable of mass destruction. 

"Greetings I am DARK DEMON G.I.R2: THE GREAT S.I.R. UNIT!!!!

I was upgraded. Invader Zine!! I remember you."

"Well, you should." Zine replied.

"I get this bed!" D.D.G.I.R2 cried as the tiny robot pounced on the bed.

"Wow, 'Nny's number." another voice outside said.

"Gasp! Can it be?" D.D.G.I.R2 said dramatically, "Is it the return of Galadriel Weasley?"

"Somebody say my name?" Galadriel poked her head in. Galadriel looked just the same as the last two fics except she had more pockets to it. Her shirt was now a not so smilely face, her jeans were black with gray stars on them. Galadriel wore a necklace with a charm in the shape of a unicorn with her name engraved on it. She also had some unicorn earrings.

"Invader Zine." Galadriel gasped.

"Hi!!!" D.D.G.I.R2 cried, "I saw Dib the other day."

"Dib?!?! Where?!?!?" 

"I can't remember but he misses you a lot! I can't wait to see my G.I.R.!!"

"Sweet moosey fate! I've got 'Nny's room!" In walked a girl with black baggy pants, a Dib T-shirt, Johnny boots, really dark blue trench coat, Zim Necklace, and a bracelet. She was about five feet five inches and had brown with blue tips on them.

"Who are you?" Galdriel asked.

"I'm Black Silver but you can call me Silver."

"Invader Nina."

"Galadriel Weasley."

"Invader Zine."

"Dark Demon G.I.R2"

"Alina."

"Well, it's nice to see everyone reunited again." Kami and daegon stepped in with four other people.

"Hey Kami." Invader Zine said. Kami wore a black shirt that read, "I live in my own little world, but it's all right, they know me there.", black pants, black knee-high boots, and a Black trenchcoat.

"Well, as almost everyone knows I'm Kami and daegon but you can call me Kami. This is Kelly but everyone calls her 2-T, JoeoftheFire, TessaoftheRain, and MiriahoftheWind."

(A/N: In order to understand Kelly you're going to have to read Sun in San Francisco. No this isn't the aline 2-T from the show I'd won't insult or mention.)

2-T was MiriahoftheWind's cousin on her mom's side had blonde wavy hair and deep blue eyes. She had a Blue t-shirt with jeans that had been scribble with B.U.M. quotes.

JoeoftheFire was MiriahoftheWind's cousin on her father's side. He had red curly hair and deep green eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a black shirt, black boots, and black pants. He was good to look at and was often pleasant in conversation.

TessaoftheRain was Miriah's younger sister with straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore makeup and glitter and like preppy things."

MiriahoftheWind is well, me and she wore black 'Nny boots, a Dib T-shirt, and a Johnny Cade jean jacket.

All four of them were tall and ultra-slim. Alina looked at them in envy. How did she do it? How did she look so thin? Alina decided to play along in this little game. Get to know Miriah. Her friends. Her family. Her appetite and then Alina will be thin too.

"Are these your friends?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, this is the gang. Except I don't know her."

"I'm Alina." she said softly.

"This is gonna be one interesting school year." Miriah said, "I wonder if we get me to meet Jhonen?"

Alina looked confused, "Um, I hate to sound stupid but who's Jhonen?"

  
  


(A/N: First off there's an on going pattern. There's a movie called Paint Your Wagon and it's about miners in California. At one point they sing about the bloody wind that's driving them crazy and that's how I got my name. It's not too late to sign up for more info look at Chapter 1.)

"Way out here they got a name for rain and wind and fire. The rain is Tess, the Fire's Joe and they call the wind Miriah. Miriah blows the stars around and send the clouds a flying. Miriah makes the mountains sound like folks are up there dying."--Paint Your Wagon)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Many Meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You III: 

School for the Real World

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Many Meetings

"WHO IS JHONEN!?!?!" D.D.G.I.R2 cried. Alina jumped as Dark Demon G.I.R2 did head explody on itself, "YOU FOOL DO YOU NOT SEE THAT JHONEN IS THE GREATEST COMIC BOOK/ CARTOON MAKER WHO EVER LIVED! I CONDEMN YOU TO GO GIVE A MOOSE A HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GO GET ME SOME CORNNUTS!"

"Corn nuts?" Galadriel asked.

"Yeah, cornnuts are good."

Invader Nina however exploded with the same reaction as D.D.G.I.R2.

"Jhonen is the almighty mongoose muffin! He writes Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Invader Zim! I love him soooo much!" The obsessed fan girl then leaped to her trunk to take out all her Jhonen stuff while rambling on.

"YOU POOR DEPRIVED CHILD!!!! Jhonen is the most supreme of beings!!!! He created Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, I Feel Sick, SQUEE!, The Bad Art collection...HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HIS WORK!?!?!?!?!?!!" Black Silver yepled in shock.

"You don't know?!" Invader Zine cried out. "He's the creator of all things good in the world!...besides tequitos and Code Red. I don't think he created those. And Jhonen's really cute! Can't forget that!"

"Jhonen is ONLY the best comic book writer ever!" Kami said really fast, "And the creator of Invader Zim! And Dib! Jhonen is God!!"

"What?!?!?" Alina cried out confused with talk of Mooses and Mongooses and other things that she didn't understand since our heroines (and heros) were in a completely different world. It was Galadriel Weasley who cleared things up for her.

"Jhonen C. Vasquez is a twenty-eight....he's twenty eight right Miriah?" she asked.

"Yep. Turn 28 last September." Miriah answered.

"September when?" D.D.G.I.R2 cried.

"September 1."

"Yes, well anyway. Jhonen draws super cool comics like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, I Feel Sick, Fillerbunny, and SQUEE! Jhonen's most famous work is his project Invader ZIM!. You see, Nickelodian hired Jhonen and a few other people to do a T.V. show. It became really popular and that's how people, like Miriah and me, first discovered who he, and Slave Labor Group products, is. Nickelodian canceled Zim and fired Jhonen. 

(A/N: To learn more about the next sentence see my fic Things I'd Do For You)

They hung Zim from a cage and that's when Miriah went forth and saved him. Now he's working on Everything Can Be Beaten. He's pretty cool if you actually try to get to know him."

"What do you mean try?" Alina asked.

"Well it's no secret that...well....most adults don't like what they don't understand and don't try to understand what they don't like." Joe said, "Jhonen's a goth and..well...almost all of his fan's parents hate him for that. My parents do, and so does Miriah's."

"And mine do....did." 2-T said softly.

(A/N: To understand that last sentence see Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.) Alina decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Well we better get are stuff put up." Tessa said to brighten the mood. The other fan girls (and guys) began their own interior decorating.

Alina placed a few pictures on the night stands and a couple drawings in the drawers. She was very nervous and afraid of being picked on as "being different". After doing this she decided to see what the others were doing. All the other rooms, containing people who knew NOT what shame was, were decorated much more lavishly.

2-T was the B.U.M. fan of the family so naturally she posted a bunch of posters and other items she bought and collected of the three Martians. Only one picture of Dib (she didn't like Zim) was placed on her wall. She also had three pillows that she placed on her bead.

*Tessa*of*the*Rain* was the prep of the family and she put posters of her favorite movie stars: Emma Watson, (Hermione Granger) James and Oliver Phelps, (Fred and George Weasley) and Elijah Wood (Frodo Baggins).

^Joe^of^the^Fire^ being more of the rocker in the family. He placed posters around his area and drew a big A with a circle around it in red marker. His poster consisted of Blink-182, Eminem, Sum-41, Green Day, Staind, The Offspring, and Linkin Park.

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~ was the goth of the family although she was much more lively than the other three when she wasn't suspicious of people. She had posters the same as Joe except she also had Creed, P.O.D., Alien Ant Farm, Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Sam Gamgee, Tom Riddle (A/N: If you guys think HE'S ugly you should see the guys around in my school!), Dally Winston, Johnny Cade, the three Curtis brothers, Two-bit, and many, many pictures of Jhonen. She also hung painted pictures of seagulls, Zim, Dib, Lenore, and Ragamuffin. Lying around finally aloud to be out in the open were Johnny The Homicidal Maniac's, I Feel Sick's, Bad Art Collection, Filler Bunny, The Return of the Filler Bunny, and a new edition of Everything Can Be Beaten. She also had two plushies one of G.I.R. in robot form and the other of Zim in Irken form. A C.D. Player was lying on her bed with many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many C.D.'s. The one that was in her C.D. player right now was her cousin's C.D. blink-182: The Tom, Mark, and Travis Show. Miriah placed a laptop with Internet access on the night stand and had a copy of all the Harry Potter books, The Lord of the Ring series, The Hobbit, and The Outsiders.

D.D.G.I.R2's room was multicolored, just like the little robot itself. Pictures of G.I.R. and comic books from SQUEE!, I Feel Sick, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and Filler Bunny cover the floor. On the walls were posters of Devi, Squee, Nny, Wobbly Headed Bob, and Happy Noodle Boy.

Kami was a lover of Anime as well as Zim so she had pics of Dib in Jhonen style and one in Japaneese Animation style that a friend drew. A few pics of Eagle from Magic Knight Rayearth, a few of Loki from Ragnarok, a few of Chaos from Ragnarok, some of Bakura and Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-oh! and all of the JTHM posters. Kami nailed shelves to the walls and on the shelves she placed her G.I.R. plushies both as a robot and a dog, a Spooky doll, a Filler Bunny doll. On another shelf she placed her dragon collection. A third shelf contained random books by: Anne Rice, Terry Pratchet, Anne McCaffrey, Jules Verne, Douglas Adams, Neil Gaiman, and J.R.R. Tolkien. Finally one last shelf had her Manga: Comics 1through 3 of Inu-Yasha, all 6 Magic Knight Rayearth, all six Princess Knight, Ragnarok 1-3, Issue #15 of Ramma in Japanese, Issue #1 of Magic Knight Rayearth in Japanese, #1-#3 of Inu-Yasha in Japanese, and in Japanese issue #13 of Hina. Kami also possessed a desk with a computer with Internet access. Her bed had black sheets and blankets. On her night stand was a mini-lava lamp.

Invader Nina's room was modeled after her real room. It was done in lavender and posies. However not much of that could be seen because tons of Invader Zim posters hung on the wall. A picture of her cousin Paris was on her dresser and a Hawaiian lei hung on the wall.

Galadriel Weasley's room was full of mostly Dib. There was a whole lot of Jhonen style artwork, a few anime posters, paranormal pictures, and Dib pictures. One her desk was a computer also containing the power of Internet access.

Black Silver's was covered in Invader Zim screen shots from nearly all the episodes, a Zim inflatable chair, one of those Professor Membrane lamps as seen in Planet Jackers. The bed was black and purple tyedye sheets with all the necessities too. Her computer had a Zim back round. The bookshelf with scrap books full of other screen caps that didn't make it on the walls, and a pile on the floor with Mangas that were mainly Ranma 1and 2 and Inu-Yasha.

Finally Invader Zine's walls were painted hot pink with splats of black on it. On the walls hung posters of Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and Harry Potter. There were also drawings of Evil looking winged monsters. One onse side of the room would be a black dresser with a stereo on top over flowing with black shirts and blue jeans. Opposite of that would be a flowery bed with a stuffed St. Bernard, Otter, Squirrel, and Zim on it with a Dib poster above it. To the right of that would be a night stand with a lava lamp. On the left; a drawing board, the base littered with drawing pads, pen pencils, charcoal, markers, and sketches. On the wall right of the bed was a big book shelf packed full of books. Contrary to that was a desk with a computer hooked to the phone line with Internet access. The desk would be filled with Science stuff and on the computer moniter was a bobble head turtle thing.

"Wow, Zine how did you get the moving men to pack all of that?" Miriah asked.

"What?" she said innocently, "They should be honored to load and unload the items of Invader Zine! They should be paying ME!"

"May I have your attention? May I have your....HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" Jhonen voice was heard over the loudspeaker, "Alright everyone has to go to sleep now because....well....um.....actually there is not good reason why ANYONE should have to be forced to go to sleep but I'll get fired if you don't so you just go do that now."

"SQUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black Silver jumped up and down like G.I.R. on a sugar high.

"Who was that?" Alina asked.

"THAT was JHONEN!!!! Our lord and hamster master!" cried Silver. There was much bouncing around until finally the fanpeople passed out on their beds. Alina just sat on hers quietly. She feared tomorrow. How could she fit in with these people? Didn't they see how incredibly FAT she was? No, they were stuck in their fantasy world blinds as bats. But still that was the Invader Zim section. What would the others be like? Alina fell asleep quickly knowing that she still had classes to go through.

Alina slept peacefully. Her alarm clock buzzer went off and she smacked it to be quiet. There was silence for the next five minutes. Alina decided to enjoy this now before the ruckus would ensue until these guys fell asleep. Alina was very wise for doing this because she was very right about fans and ruckus. "Go forth and become a happy cabbage!!" Invader Nina shouted out in the distance.

"Garg! I am saying gaaarg!" Kami yelled.

"My scheme is complete!! Soon all the children of the world will be dipped in fung-lum sweet and sour sauce!! They will be sweet! And sour!! HAH!!" Galadriel quoted.

"You fucking toaster! That's all you'll ever be! A toaster! Damn, I have no kiwis!" Black Silver cried out.

"Moo! Woof! Don't you see the toenails? Oh so splendid! A,B,C,D,E,F,G!" D.D.G.I.R2 shouted.

"Fucking donut! Mock me? You fried cyclops!"

"Everybody say it with me and wiggle! Peas, peas, peas, peas, peas, peas! Look! David Hasselhoff CAN fly!" Miriah said picking up the rhythm. 

It was Tessa who actually got up.

"Alright! You know how to quote Happy Noodle Boy! So shut the hell the up! It's 7:00 A.M.! Pipe down or I'll throw my sister's boot at you. How in the name of Middle-Earth are you people so damn hyper in the morning?!? God."

"I think SOMEBODY needs a hug!" D.D.G.I.R2 cried out causing Tessa to sigh. The gang got ready quickly and ran down the stairs......dragging along Alina. The campus was large and huge.

Breakfast was eggs toast with any beverage you like.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ANIME!!!!!" Miriah snapped around. It was Anata with Shimigami the Neko, and Jordon.

"SWEET JUMPING CHILI BEANS!!!!" Miriah answered.

"What's up?" Jordon asked.

"Oh shit." Miriah answered, "Not again..." Joe was standing on a table asking for the attention of everyone else.

"People! Can I have your attention please! I have come before you today to ask for your help against a evil so horrible so foul that I shuddered to speak of it..."

"Then don't speak of it!" shouted someone shouted.

"I'm talking about slash in the Lord of the Rings section." There was a loud groan.

"Who's is he?" Anata asked.

"That's my cousin Joe. He's from my father's side so I hardly see him."

"People , I beg of you. By letting this slash filth go on in the Lord of the Rings section we're dishonoring the man who made them. J.R.R.Tolkien poured his soul into these books for years and we've dishonored them in fifteen minutes! How can we stand idly by and let people do this? I say we should rally against this and get rid of the slash!" In reply the crowd only laughed at him.

"I'm never speaking English again." Joe muttered to his kin.

"Oh c'mon. It's not exactly the newest thing to happen to us." 2-T said. The gang grabbed breakfast and sat at a table.

"Hey everyone." Alina looked up to see a girl with blonde brownish hair, blue glasses, a black trenchcoat, big baggy jeans, a t-shirt that says, 'troubled-youth', a G.I.R. necklace, an Invader Zim bracelet, and Zim earings.

"It can't be..." Miriah said stunned, "LiL Kitten?"

"You know any other?" Kitten smiled.

"Wow, they let you here after you almost tricked Jhonen into marrying you?" LiL Kitten turned around to see a boy with messed up hair and glasses: TheMadnessDog a.k.a G.E.G.

"Yeah they did and hey....who is he." LiL Kitten asked. She knew 2-T and Tessa but not Joe.

"Hola señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?" Hello miss, what are you called?" LiL Kitten however smacked him.

"Miriah! I think your cousin's being fresh with me." LiL Kitten said.

"No he asked for your name." Miriah said.

"Oh. My name is LiL Kitten."

"Ah, me llamo JoeoftheFire. Soy de California. ¿De dónde eres?" I am JoeoftheFire. I'm from California. Where are you from?

"Um, this may seem like a stupid question but why isn't your cousin speaking English?"

"Joe's been embarrassed beyond all belief so he's renounced English."

"It was that 'no more slash in the lord of the rings section' wasn't it? Well he's your cousin what's he saying?" Invader Zine.

"Joe just asked LiL Kitten where she's from."

"Oh, I'm from Florida." LiL Kitten said.

"How did you get in this school anyway. You were planning to keep Jhonen all to yourself! 

"Not really besides Jhonen kissed me before I went home!"

"I bet that's a load of bull shit." Kami said.

"It's true! It's all true!" LiL Kitten cried.

"What's true?" A author had sat down at the table. She was five foot six and wore black pants with zippers all over the place. She also wore a "Watch me Amaze You!" Zim shirt, a leather bracelet with dull spikes, a pendent with the astrological sign of the Scorpio the Scorpion a silver and a urus rune. She had light brown hair with highlights, and forest green eyes.

"I'm LiL Kitten and Jhonen Vasquez kissed me!" Kitten said proudly.

"Well, I'm Soldier of Darkness and you have no way of proving that's true."

"I still think that it's not real!" TheMadnessDog said.

"Is not!" Kitten argued.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is..."

"Well if we can't decide whose right," Miriah interrupted, "Then lets go see the only man who really knows."

"You mean..." Invader Zine gasped, "You mean we should go find Jhonen?"

"But how? None of the teachers are him and this is a wide campus! How would we even know to start?" Galadriel asked.

"Okay first everyone get out there class list. I have a plan." Everyone looked at each other's list and found that they all had 6th period off. They all agreed that they'd meet at the school fountain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
